


B---

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Sub!Dimitri, dom!Dedue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: All Dimitri needs to do is survive this meeting without Felix calling him a-- without Felix calling himthatand Dedue will give him the cock he craves as a reward. He might just make it if that plug in his ass will stop vibrating and let him concentrate...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	B---

“Did you seriously call me here just to ask for the impossible?” Felix said. He crossed his arms and legs, sneering at Dimitri from across the table.

Dimitri squirmed in his seat, the plug shifting inside him. It tried to set him on fire with every minute adjustment, a flame racing toward a helpless pile of tinder. 

He grit his teeth, balled his hands into fists and struggled to focus on the words of the Duke of Fraldarius.

“I don’t have the men and I don’t have the time,” Felix said. “Send Gautier. Hell, send Gaspard.”

Gautier? Gaspard? What was he talking about? 

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Dimitri’s face as the plug somehow shimmied deeper. It vibrated inside him at some cue and Dimitri jerked upright, nearly toppling his chair as he did. That caught Felix’s attention and stopped his grumbling. 

“Are you well?” 

“Yes,” Dimitri said. He sucked in a breath. “Yes. It is just...” He studied the maps and papers scattered on the table, searching for help. Grain? Invasions? Winter? Gods, what problem was he even trying to solve today? He couldn’t remember, not with that thing inside him, buzzing and beating, pulsing for his attention, drumming a warning right up his spine. 

“Are you hearing me, B—”

“Silence,” Dimitri snapped. 

Felix sat back, blinking in surprise. But Dimitri couldn’t let him say that word. He couldn’t let that sound pass his lips. If it did, if it did... 

_Even once, Dimitri, and you’ll be punished,_ Dedue rumbled in his thoughts. _If he calls you that even once..._

_How am I stop him? He’s been calling me that our entire lives._

_You are his king. Find a way._

And that’s where it had ended. At least until now. 

Dimitri could feel Dedue loitering somewhere behind him, a looming stone, a shadow cast over the table where Dimitri and Felix met. 

“We will give you more troops,” Dimitri said. “The Kingdom is united now. Gaspard has recovered its strength, no?”

“Yes,” Felix said. “Ashe is there now. But it’s still just a town with an old, crumbling castle.”

“You will have Gaspard then,” Dimitri said. “And Gautier. And Galatea. Whatever you need.” _Whatever I need, in order to get you to leave._

Felix narrowed his eyes. “You’d divert the entire Kingdom’s resources to this one skirmish?”

“If that’s what it takes,” Dimtri said. 

Felix hated it. It was all over his pinched, pale face. He went on complaining and Dimitri went on squirming, trying to wriggle away from the toy teasing his ass and coaxing a reaction out of his cock no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. 

_I am a king, Dimitri had said._

_Yes, Dedue had said. And you will wear it._

And that’s where the discussion had ended.

“This plan is absurd and you know it, B—”

Dimitri slammed his hands down on the tabletop. Felix stopped, reeling back, abruptly silent.

“Leave,” Dimitri said.

“Excuse me?”

“Go. Leave. We are done discussing the matter.”

Felix’s lips thinned to a hard line before he started arguing, but Dimitri did not hear him. Standing had shifted the toy inside him so it could grind against his tight, clenching walls. His fingers curled, nails scratching at the tabletop.

“Go,” he roared. 

This time, Felix’s whole face closed up. His jaw went rigid. His eyes narrowed. He snatched a handful of papers off the table and spun on his heel, swords jangling as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. 

Dimitri sighed in the silence that swept in to replace the prickly swordsman. All these years and Felix’s temper still ran just as hot as ever. But somehow he’d survived it, survived the barbs, the jabs, the attempts at insult. Survived the toy vibrating in his ass. 

He groaned, letting out the sound that had built up inside him for the duration of the wretched meeting. Dimitri kept his palms on the table, but hung his head, chewing on his lip as the toy rattled him from the inside out. 

Dedue slid up behind him, his presence like a warm blanket closing in around Dimtiri. He rubbed Dimitri’s ass, far from the toy. His voice rumbled at Dimitri’s ear.

“Well done, Dimitri,” he said.

“Dedue,” Dimitri moaned. “Please. I did what you asked. He didn’t say it.”

“Only barely,” Dedue said. “He does not know his place. He does not respect you as he ought. You need to show him.” 

“I-I will,” Dimitri gasped. “I just … today, I just need...” 

Dedue’s hand wandered to Dimitri’s tailbone, right above his hole. A slight pressure there nearly toppled Dimitri onto the table. He moaned piteously and rocked against Dedue’s hand. 

“It was good enough,” Dedue said. “For today.”

It was both threat and promise, but at that moment, all Dimitri could bear to hear was the promise. 

“I hope you’ve prepared,” Dedue said. “I won’t be doing it for you.” 

“I did,” Dimitri said. “Just like you said. I’m ready for you. Please, have me, Dedue. I can’t wait any longer.” 

Dedue grabbed his hair and bent his head back with a rough jerk. “No demands.” 

“I-I’m sorry,” Dimitri said. “You’re right, you’re right. I am just eager, that’s all.” 

“You barely managed that meeting,” Dedue said. “He disrespects you yet. Do you really believe you deserve a reward for that?”

Dimitri’s cock twitched at the command in Dedue’s voice, at the way it dipped low and grated roughly against his ear.

“No,” Dimitri said. 

“Then why do you ask as though I might give you one?” Dedue said.

“Because...” Dimitri dug for a reason, any reason that might suffice. “Because I am a pathetic cock slut and I need it, Dedue. I’ll die without it.”

“You’ll die.” Dedue snorted a laugh. “No one will die for lack of cock, not even a whore like you.”

It might have been true, but in that moment it didn’t _feel_ true. It _felt_ like Dimitri was going to vibrate out of existence if Dedue didn’t bend him over this table and replace that toy with his girth. He trembled, awaiting judgment, but even this brought a certain pleasure. Being king meant responsibility, constant authority. Only when he was with Dedue did the mantle fall away, freeing him. Even if Dedue did nothing but berate him, that too was a sort of release, a sort of freedom. Dimitri craved it with his whole body, cock straining against his pants at the mere thought of Dedue continuing to demean him. 

“Fine,” Dedue said. 

That was all and it left Dimitri cold. Was that a yes? For a terrifying, weightless moment, Dimitri did not know. 

Then Dedue shoved him down so his face was pressed against the table and yanked Dimitri’s pants to his ankles. 

Dimtiri still wasn’t quite sure what was happening when Dedue grabbed the base of the toy and pulled it free, dropping it to the floor somewhere. Dimitri’s hole was still slick and gaping from the toy. It remained terribly, achingly empty for only an instant before Dedue replaced the toy with the sweet, burning stretch of his cock driving deep. 

Dimitri clawed at the tabletop, whining and crying as Dedue entered him. Dedue just held him by the hips and plowed in deeper, until he’d filled Dimitri completely. He pressed a hand to the curve of Dimitri’s lower back, keeping him down, pinning him against the table. The other hand dug in at Dimitri’s hip, steadying him so Dedue could drag back, giving the burning nerves in Dimitri’s ass no reprieve from the pressure. 

Dedue nearly drew all the way back out before he slammed in, a punishing thrust that jolted Dimitri against the table. Papers and maps crunched under him, some tearing from the power behind each pound. The whole table swayed, the fine, heavy oak furniture no match for Dedue’s passion now that he was buried deep inside Dimitri. 

“Boar,” Dedue rasped. “Boar.” 

He spat the word with each beat. Then his hand began to match it as he slapped Dimitri’s ass with each and every thrust.

“Boar.” 

_Slap._

And Dimitri would yelp, crying out loud and high in his own meeting room in his own castle in his own damn kingdom.

Dedue spread him open wider, debased him before the entirety of the Kingdom. All it would take was one curious steward or passerby and all of Fodlan would know that Dimitri enjoyed being railed into incoherence like some pathetic beast. 

The mere thought had him moaning. “Dedue,” he said. “Dedue.”

Dedue grabbed him by the hair, forcing his back to curl. His trembling cock struck the table from every thrust.

“You are a beast,” Dedue said. “A boar. I will hear nothing but sound from you.”

“Nnnn,” Dimitri moaned, leaping to obey. 

Nothing but senseless noise passed his lips then, whines and whimpers and high, pleading moans. His hands scrambled, but he could not reach himself even if he wanted to and Dedue was still holding him by hair and hip, ignoring his cock. 

“I will not touch it,” Dedue said. “You are so hungry for cock. Come from cock then.” 

Dimitri whined, but how could he argue? He’d done all of this – the meeting, the toy, the sounds he made right now – for the sake of that sweet, girthy cock destroying his ass this very moment. If Dedue wished him to come untouched, that was how he would seek his pleasure. 

“What is it?” Dedue said. “Am I not good enough to make you come this way?” 

Dimitri gasped, horrified by the very idea. His ass clenched as though trying to prove his point, slick and stretched and burning from Dedue’s pounding. 

“Then why do you protest?” Dedue said. 

Dimitri wasn’t sure how to reply without words. What sound could convey that while his whole body ached and pulsed and screamed for Dedue’s cock, _he_ might be the weakness in the chain? 

He planted his hands on the table, determined to respond with his body instead. He pushed up, curled into Dedue’s hold. It allowed him to push backward as well, to meet Dedue’s furious pace and drive his thick cock deeper by curving to meet it. 

Skin slapped against skin, the beats sharp from the lingering sting of Dedue slapping his ass. Dimitri jerked his hips forward, thrusting at nothing, his pathetic cock meeting only air and occasionally the table itself as he searched for relief. 

He willed his body to pull in tight, to coil up around the intrusion of Dedue’s cock slamming into him over and over. It pushed the heat up his gut and into his stomach, made even his throat feel full. His cries muffled as his mouth clogged up with the need gushing through him. 

Gods, it needed a way out. A single breath, a single swipe of a finger and he was sure he’d explode. But Dedue wasn’t going to grant it. He had to find it on his own. 

“Come along, Dimitri,” Dedue said, panting now, words thick and hot. “If I finish, I will not help you.”

It was not an idle threat. If Dimitri couldn’t do this, couldn’t even manage to find pleasure after all Dedue had done for him today, Dedue really would leave him to ache and whimper untouched. 

He grabbed for Dedue’s hand and moved it from his hair to his throat in a fit of desperation. Dedue understood, pressed sweet pressure around his already clogged throat. Dimitri’s cries thinned, lacking the breath to burst free as they must.

Instead, they went down, down, meeting the heat and lightning crackling through Dimitri’s body, stirring and mixing together into a potent intoxicant. 

Dimitri felt light in Dedue’s hand, weightless. Kingdoms, monarchy, all the important titles and important people and important places drifted away, squeezed out of his throat and his mind at once. The world darkened along the edges, went a little quieter. 

And there, in the space between, in the strange half-dream granted by Dedue’s powerful hand and thick cock, Dimitri found surrender. 

Everything within him relented all at once, stones cascading into each other until they caused an avalanche. It swept through him and out of him, bursting against the unfortunate table. He managed a thin, high cry around Dedue’s hand. For an instant, everything went blindingly dark, perfectly peaceful and still. He lost the sense of his body, floating outside of himself as every bit of tension and stress and worry flooded out all at once. 

Then he fell, crashing back into himself, hitting the table with a dull thump. 

He lay there breathing, swimming back to sentience, as Dedue used his ravaged hole to find his pleasure. He grunted as he spilled inside Dimitri, staying even after it passed, pumping every last drop into the fallen king. 

He pulled out just as swiftly as he’d driven in. Dimitri issued a weak moan, still bent over the table. Cum dribbled down his thigh, but he made no move to stop it, sweaty and spent atop papers no longer useful to anyone. 

“Next time,” Dedue said, “he shall not call you ‘boar.’” 

“Yes, Dedue,” Dimitri said, thin as a whisper.

Dedue sighed. A chair scraped across the floor, creaking as Dedue settled down in it. Hands guided Dimitri back, Dedue’s large, strong arms wrapping around Dimitri, pulling him into Dedue’s lap. Dimitri curled up like a kitten, resting against Dedue’s chest, breathing in the lingering scent of his exertion. 

Dedue pet Dimitri’s hair, as gentle now as he’d been commanding and harsh just before. 

“He ought to treat you as you deserve,” Dedue said, his voice a soothing rumble. 

“You treat me as I deserve,” Dimitri mumbled against Dedue’s skin.

Dedue’s laugh echoed through Dimitri. He kissed the top of Dimitri’s head. “I do,” he said, “and I always will.” 

“That is enough,” Dimitri said. 

The tension in Dedue’s arms belied his desire to argue, to push back, but for now, he held silent. For now, they were content.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
